Bobo the Clown
Bobert Boeing, 'or more commonly referred to as '''Bobo the Clown, '''is a character created by 'Dark Tempo. Bobo was first created during one of Tempo's 'rages, or more commonly referred to as the 'Kneeing Pillow Rage, 'and has been a reoccurring character and is commonly referenced to when being consistently killed or losing. He is known to 'rape Tempo's butt hole, with his 10 inch centimeter peter. Appearance Bobo is a 6'5 African-American man who dresses up as a clown. His hair is red and curly, and he only has it on the sides. The middle part of his head is very bald, so bald it's like white. He wears white makeup covering his face, but he doesn't know that it's white. He has a foam nose, which is actually just a tomato, and it's spray painted silver. He has incredibly small ears, they're so small you can't even poke them. Despite this, he has incredible hearing abilities, and can hear you try to leave the room if he's trying to rape you. He also has a big mustache that's grey. He wears a very large jacket, even for him. It's red and has polka dots, and it looks like it should have buttons, but instead it has a zipper. His pants have holes in them and are a bright purple. He is known also to every very large feet. His feet are so big that the only way to measure his feet are by measuring his centimeter peter. He's one of the weirdest clowns you'll ever see, but no one says anything because he's kick their ass because he's like black and like 6'5. Personality Bobo hates anything that's the color white, such as white paper. So he only writes on black paper, but he wont use a white crayon so he can't write, and he's pissed off at the world. Despite his hate for the color white, he doesn't know that he has white face paint on. Relationships Bobo's Mom She is his mother. Bozo the Clown Bozo the Clown is Bobo's second third fifth cousin. Bobo is kind of a dick to him. Childs He rapes them in The Ball Pit Dark Tempo He rapes his butthole. Demonic Sheep The Demonic Sheep is Bobo's pet. [[Drunk Mexican Forklift Driver|'Drunk Mexican Forklift Driver']] He's Bobo's best friend. They both like giraffes. Fats McGee Sometimes he volunteers at the Children's Shelter. Jesus They're best friends Kingly Kitten It's his cat Larry the Big Rat He met him under McDonalds The Man Plunger He bought his plunger from him Mister Fister 69 They're very close. That's all we know Monkey Man Monkey Man raped his daughter Shaline Boeing. Nasty Carl Nasty Carl lets him rape all the childs in The Ball Pit at Carls Jr. NO He's Bobo's slave. The Old Farmer His step grandfather. he Papa Cleetus's son. Papa Cleetus Papa Cleetus is the Father of Bobo, but he doesn't know that. He hates Papa Cleetus. Preacher Bobo's Priest. Shaline Boeing She's his daughter The Turd Eater They're just friends The Turd Eater's Wife They're friends Violette Lightning Violette Lightning is the one Bobo rapes if Tempo isn't there. Mr. Wong He's his partner in crime. Trivia/Facts * If Bobert is hoppin' through the street, then you cannot proceed when safe Category:Characters